Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna siempre se encontraban, ella estaba radiante, esperaba el hijo de él. Hay ciertas personas que siempre intentarán hacernos daño y eso lo sabe Kagome. ¿Cómo vivir ahora si sentía que ya no valía la pena? Sí sólo quería huir, olvidar.
1. Prólogo

_**Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna**_

_**(Prólogo)**_

La luna, tan serena e imponente, brillaba con timidez. Cómo avergonzada. Hermosa, pura y solitaria. Esa noche en especial, no había estrella más que ella alumbrando el manto diurno. Esa luna tan plateada cómo los cabellos de él.

_**Él.**_

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una roca cercana a unas aguas termales. Inuyasha estaba… ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha? Seguro estaba de nuevo tras las faldas de Kikyo, Shipo y Sango buscando leña y Miroku debía estar pescando en algún río.

Inuyasha y Kikyo ya no le daban tanto dolor. Habían matado la parte en ella capaz de sufrir, ellos ahora le eran indiferentes, pero igual no podía evitar sentir cariño y rencor hacia Inuyasha. Se sentía usada cuando luego él regresaba con el aroma a barro y muerte de Kikyo y la abrazaba, sin decirse nada. Él la abrazaba y ella se dejaba hacer. En silencio ni siquiera las lágrimas acudían, simplemente, lo abrazaba, y algunas veces se dejaba besar.

De cualquier forma, ella lo amaba. ¿O no?

¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! Se sentía atada por una promesa, atada por su responsabilidad. Atada por su propia idiotez. ¿Qué hacer allí sí lo único que deseaba era huir? Deseaba perderse entre los bosques del Sengoku. Perderse y no ver más a Inuyasha, perderse y encontrar místicamente todos sus problemas resueltos para irse definitivamente. Ya no podía, se sentía cómo una hipócrita frente a los chicos. Se sentía tan mal y tan cansada.

-_**Humana…-**_ No volteó, ¿para qué? Si sabía quién le hablaba, quién era él.

-Kagome. –Masculló sin mirarlo.

-Uhm… -Soltó. No hacía falta mirarlo, sentía su mirada penetrante y pesada clavarse en su nuca. Se estremeció, sólo él le hacía sentir eso. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él y ya no… Inuyasha?

-Sabes bien que mi nombre es Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. –Lo enfrentó volteándose. Su temple tan serena y sin emociones, su piel tan suave a la vista, esos ojos fríos cómo témpanos, todo en él despertaba una sensación que la estremecía. No era amor, y si no era amor, era deseo. Lo deseaba.

Sesshomaru la miró profundamente a los ojos, ella se sintió agobiada. Pero igual sabía por qué estaba el hermano de Inuyasha allí, o por qué estaba ella allí. Le sonrió, estaba cansada. De él, de su hermano, del Sengoku. ¿qué no podía ser normal? Llevaban casi cuatro años así, los primeros años recolectando y casando a Naraku para finalmente darle muerte… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo fue que Kikyo volvió a regresar de la muerte sí ella había arrastrado a Naraku al infierno? Rarezas de la vida, suponía. De eso ya hacía un año, y en ese año estaban recolectando nuevamente los fragmentos de la perla, la perla que quebró Kikyo.

Que problemática era Kikyo.

-Mátame, Sesshomaru. –La miró, esa humana era extraña.

-No. –Se permitió a sisear con su voz ronca. Kagome sintió los primeros espasmos del llanto mientras sus ojos comenzaban a escocer por las lágrimas, se soltó a llorar. Lloró en silencio, no quería molestarlo, no a él.

-No soy de utilidad para ti, ni tan siquiera para Inuyasha. –Sollozó con la voz quebrada. –Ya no tengo a tu cachorro en mi vientre, ya no tengo ni vida para darte y lo sabes. Estoy rota. –Masculló amargamente y sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, él no traía armadura, se permitió aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba con rabia y dolor. –Deberías odiarme. –Soltó en un suspiro contra sus labios. –Mátame.

-No. –Gruñó, la apretó contra su pecho. ¿Cómo él, príncipe de las tierras del oeste, acabó enamorado de una humana? Es que ella no era sólo una humana, ella fue luz, fue calor. Derritió el hielo de su corazón. Perder a su cachorro la destruyó, más quién fue seguía allí, lo sabía, lo sentía. De algún modo debería sacarla de allí, liberar a la verdadera humana que lo enamoró.

La sintió temblar mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios. –Ya no puedo Sesshomaru. No puedo. Sin ti, sin nuestro…

-Shh, hablas mucho. –Kagome se rió un poco, se forzó a reír. –Vendrás conmigo. –Kagome se tensó entre sus brazos, se separó lo suficiente para alzar la mirada y enfrentarla contra la ambarina de él. Chocolate contra ámbar.

-Yo no puedo. Se lo prometí.

-Mató a nuestro cachorro.

-No lo hizo con intención. –Dijo sintiendo nuevamente los ojos acuosos y escuchando cómo su propia voz falseó. –Se-Seguro y sí hablamos con él… -La mirada fría, helada, de Sesshomaru la hizo soltar sus lagrimones. – ¡Perdóname!

La luna titiló cómo una estrella, los acunó mientras se buscaban en ese lugar. Kagome sentía su corazón reconfortarse allí, entre los brazos de Sesshomaru. Su príncipe de ojos fríos. –Te quiero. –Susurró con vehemencia, aferrándose a sus ropas. No obtuvo respuesta del demonio de ojos dorados.

* * *

_**Ok, tal vez aquí nadie me conozca. Me presento, mi pseudónimo es (cómo ya vieron) Ángel2012Negro y mi nombre real es **_Carmín. _**Esta historia, bien, no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a comenzarla a escribir pero bien, acá la tienen. Espero me digan sí la sigo, la dejo o la borro, jaja estoy completamente abierta a sugerencias. ¿Por qué Sesshome? Bueno, soy fiel admiradora de la pareja :).**_

_**Igual para que queden bien avisaditos, mi musa es muy desordenada (o quizás la desordenada soy yo, jeje .-.) y tardo en actualizar, sin embargo últimamente me ha dado por escribir cosas largas y por eso tardo. Bueno ya le paro o terminaré escribiendo más notas de autora que historia xD.  
**_

_**¡Un beso!**_


	2. El paraíso del Demonio

_**Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_: El paraíso del Demonio

Kagome siempre sería Kagome. Una adolescente soñadora incapaz de ver con ojos claros la realidad, aferrándose a sus sueños por más que estos la hirieran, pero, ¿se le puede culpar? Quien tuviera el valor de hacerlo, quizás sería alguien que no conociera lo que pasaba en su corazón, que no comprendía que a veces su bondad ganaba a la razón junto con el amor y la lealtad.

Con casi dieciocho años encima, casi dos reuniendo fragmentos de la perla, seguía conservando su chispa. Ya algo opaca, puesto que su corazón ingenuo decidió dejar ir al objeto de su deseo; Inuyasha. Él… ¿cómo se pudo meter tan hondo y de tal manera en su corazón? Era tan extraño, tal como el amor en sí era. Sin razones, sin excusas, motivos o excepciones; verdugo y creador de ilusiones.

-Señorita Kagome, deberíamos avanzar hacia el siguiente poblado, pronto se avecinará una tormenta y será mejor que no nos tome desprevenidos. –Sugirió el monje Miroku, Kagome sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, Sango ya se adelantó con Kirara y Shipo, será mejor que la alcances, ¿sí? Yo iré a mi época a preparar lo que necesito. –Su mirada se volvió indescifrable unos segundos. –Además, Inuyasha aún no ha vuelto y se ve que va para largo. Anda, te prometo que no tardaré. –Él asintió escudriñando con duda en sus ojos para luego irse con un suspiro resignado.

Sí, quizás la Kagome de ahora era una versión más simple; más amable, más sumisa y resignada, que generaba otro tipo de resignación entre sus compañeros de viaje y colegio. Pero esta Kagome había madurado, a su modo y a un ritmo pausado, para comprender a su entorno y usar la empatía con ciertos enemigos. Igual la vieja Kagome, la recién llegada a la época del _Sengoku__**, **_dominaba con sus 'Abajo' estruendosos.

Además, la _nueva_ Kagome tenía otra cicatriz aparte de la cicatriz que dejó la perla de Shikon al ser extraída de su costado. Una cicatriz justo bajo su seno izquierdo, con una inexplicable (o quizás razonable) forma de estrella, que existía recordándole cuando Inuyasha salvó a Kikyo antes que a ella, dándole tiempo a aquel demonio de atravesar esa zona con un tentáculo duro, baboso, y tembloroso, antes de arrojarla (creyendo que el veneno baboso que despedía el tentáculo serviría para matarla en microsegundos) a las raíces de un árbol carbonizado. Quizás los picos filosos y deformes del tentáculo fueron los causantes de la peculiar forma de estrella. No era muy grande, medía unos cinco centímetros de punta a punta, y en ocasiones hasta le parecía bonita.

Si, le parecía bonita y curiosa cuando la luz la hacía contrastar con su piel y cuando olvidaba que la tenía porque Inuyasha prefirió a Kikyo.

Se dio la vuelta, y tras respirando hondo, comenzó a caminar con destino a ningún lugar.

Puso atención a los sonidos, cerró los ojos y se entregó al oído, escuchó el crack de las hojas secas que pisaba. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos y podía sentir el aura de las cosas para evitar chocar con ellas: por algo era una de las mejores sacerdotisas, ¿no?

Sintió algo acariciar su mejilla: Suave, confortante. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos y miró a los lados buscando al responsable, no vio nada, sólo vio una cascada encerrada entre árboles, al mirar hacia atrás dedujo que _algo_ la guió hacía allí. El lugar era un paraíso perfumado a flores silvestres y pino, junto con el aroma húmedo del agua, sin duda alguna supuso que era un lugar secreto y se sintió avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba absorta.

-Bien, tengo una mínima idea de cómo llegué, no tengo idea de cómo irme, el paseo me agotó y no sé _qué_ o _quién_ me condujo hacia aquí. –Murmuró para sí sentándose en el césped. –No sé si el _qué-quién_ es peligroso o bueno, el lugar se ve súper… mejor me quedaré. De paso buscaré si aparte de flores hay algo de fruta que comer. –Se dijo resignada, igual ante tal paraíso no se le hacía malo quedarse allí, pero por otro lado preocuparía al monje y a la exterminadora, ni qué decir del pequeño zorro. Suspiró y se levantó.

La luz cálida del sol le daba otra perspectiva al agua que bajaba violenta y elegante de la cascada, parecían trocitos de diamante que caían suavemente desembocando en un círculo de agua pasivo y brillante. El agua se veía fresca. Y también bastante limpia. ¿Sería malo beber de allí?

Arrancó una hoja grande que acomodó de forma que sería cómo un cuenco blando donde mantener el agua. Una vez que logró que conservara su forma se hincó a las orillas para recoger agua, sacó la hoja y tomó un sorbo. El agua fresca pareció acariciar su garganta y le dejó un gusto algo dulce en la boca. Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios.

Quizás, debería agradecer al _qué-quién_.

* * *

Estaba dormida.

Bueno, no.

Quería creer que estaba dormida.

Estaba fascinada con el arrullador sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada, la luna llena en lo alto de su cabeza y los ecos de algunos grillitos y cigarras cómo música de fondo. Pero a pesar de esa aura tranquila (quizás romántica) y esos sonidos tranquilizantes no la ayudaban a dormir, la cicatriz de estrella le dolía inexplicablemente. Punzante. Continua.

Sumando las punzadas de dolor de la cicatriz a la preocupación por sus amigos y por Inuyasha, la noche le parecía larga y el sueño su enemigo.

Inuyasha…

¿Seguiría con Kikyo? O… ¿estaría con Miroku y Sango? Pensar en él hizo que le doliera un poco el corazón y los ojos los sintiera empañados. Que idiotez… creer que podría olvidar a Inuyasha de golpe y sin dolor.

¿Él estaría preocupado por ella?

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla. Claro que sí, pero sólo porque sus amigos le infundirían la preocupación, no la sentiría él de corazón. Ella sólo era la sacerdotisa que le ayudaba, su amiga, la que prometió quedarse siempre con él. Tal vez él la veía de otra forma, pero a la que veía de la forma en que ella quería ser vista por él era Kikyo. Siempre Kikyo.

Ese cadáver andante llevaba parte de su alma. Tal vez, siendo irónicos, ella sí era amada por Inuyasha, sólo que en un cuerpo independiente del suyo.

Se incorporó, mirando frustrada cómo aún de noche el agua brillaba de una forma tan hermosa que aumentaba su frustración. No podía evitar sentirse embelesada. Aún con el dolor atravesado en su pecho y un nudo cortándole la respiración, se sentía cautivada con la belleza que desprendía ese lugar a la luz de la luna. Y ahogó un suspiro sintiéndose mareada, de nuevo la cicatriz de estrella comenzaba a palpitar y esta vez más dolorosamente.

Juró que el dolor que comenzó a sentir sólo sería comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando esa cicatriz fue hecha.

Apretó los labios con un rictus de dolor sujetando la zona. La sentía caliente, palpitante. Cómo si quemara. La sensación pareció enardecer con el contacto de su mano sólo bloqueada por la tela de su blusa. Podía sentir, casi exagerando, cada célula entrando en contacto con la piel sensible.

¡Dolía!

¡Cómo dolía!

-Humana. –Escuchó y creyó alucinar. El dolor comenzaba a retorcerla, sudorosa, jadeante, sobre la hierba fresca. Tenía la mirada nublada por ese sentimiento agudo aguijonearla sin piedad. –Humana. –Volvió a escuchar y trató de enfocar al individuo que habló, sin éxito.

-¿Quién…? –Logró decir en un gemido lánguido, forzoso. La garganta se le secó y pronto sintió a la oscuridad avecinársele. Se abrazó a ella con desesperación, sintiendo el alivio de la nada.

* * *

Llevó una mano a su frente, los ojos los sentía secos y la frente aún estaba algo caliente y sudorosa. Descendió la mano con suavidad hacia la marca que tenía debajo del pecho, tanteando, dudosa, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. No sintió ese dolor agudo estremecerla de dolor. Sintió un escalofrío y se cubrió más con las suaves sábanas.

¿Sábanas?

Abrió con lentitud los ojos y lo que vio le quitó el aliento. Era una habitación tan bella, que no encontró forma de describirla. Simplemente la clasificó cómo la habitación de una princesa. Recordó respirar cuando vio a una demonio-gato muy guapa entrar por la puerta con su felina cola remolineándose tras ella, llevaba una bandeja de comida que despertó el hambre en ella.

La mujer le obsequió una sonrisa amable, aunque visiblemente incómoda, antes de llevarle la bandeja a las piernas. –El amo quiere que coma bien. Así que por favor termine todo. –Abrió la boca para hablar pero simplemente sintió mejor quedarse en duda, ¿el amo? ¿Qué amo? –Si necesita algo, sólo llámeme, mi nombre es Ruri. ¿Está bien, señorita Kagome?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Se mordió los labios en cuanto escuchó su propia voz alzarse en contra de su voluntad, Ruri sonrió traviesa.

-La señorita debe saber que en este castillo es muy conocida. Más por beber el agua del amo. –Parpadeó, confundida, no comprendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer demonio frente a sí. Pronto sus ojos refulgieron, comprendiendo, así que el agua de aquella cascada pertenecía, más bien el lugar entero, a un Demonio Superior. –En realidad es sorprendente que siga viva. –Musitó pensativa. –Ningún humano antes logró sobrevivir a beber de esa agua y en realidad a algunos de nosotros esa agua nos creó yagas internas. Usted es alguien muy interesante, señorita Kagome. Me voy, ya sabe, si necesita algo sólo diga mi nombre. –Le guiñó un ojo, al parecer menos incómoda por la condición humana de Kagome.

Estando sola ya en la enorme habitación se dedicó a comer la fruta que la demonio le dejó. Comió despacio y en silencio, preguntándose internamente quién era el Amo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que si estaba allí y en una habitación tan imponente siendo una humana, el dichoso amo no debía ser malo. Menos si incluso ponía a un subordinado a servirla, aunque estaba segura de que no molestaría a Ruri.

Cuando acabó de comer dejó la bandeja en una mesilla que tenía a un lado de la cama, y se debatió en salir de la cama a explorar un poco el lugar o quedarse en la aparente seguridad de la habitación. Pensó en que si lo hacía se podría topar con cualquier clase de demonio que estuviera bajo las ordenes del responsable de su estadía allí, o con él mismo. Aunque quizás se molestase, pero Kagome sentía que no tendría nada de malo, de paso podría agradecerle por su amabilidad. Y quizás después se iría para tratar de reunirse con sus amigos.

Sus amigos…

… _**Inuyasha**_…

Sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho tan sólo con pensarlo. De seguro ya estaría con Miroku, Sango, Shipo y Kirara, pero cómo le dijo al monje que iría a casa de seguro ya habría preocupado a su familia.

Se levantó de la cama decidiendo por fin que si no lo hacía cavilaría más cosas que la preocuparían o que la harían sentirse triste.

Se alisó la ropa y se calzó los zapatos, incluso pasó los dedos por su cabello para peinarlo un poco. Debía verse un poco presentable, ¿cierto? Negó suavemente con una sonrisa pensando que tratar de verse presentable era algo un poco vano en esos momentos.

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que notó fue el ambiente sobrio, elegante y antiguo que reinaba en el pasillo. Las puertas tradicionales de papel se veían añejas y podría jurar que olían a madera y polvo, las paredes pintadas de un verde un poco más claro que el olivo con algunas flores pintadas dándole otra perspectiva. Al menos en ese pasillo no había ventanas, pero había cuadros de una familia y de una mujer muy hermosa; De largos cabellos color plata y una mirada dulce y feliz, ella se le hacía terriblemente familiar, como si hubiera visto aquellos rasgos casi perfectos en otra persona. Había unas mesas con jarrones de flores de colores, todas llamativas y preciosas, y en otras partes había candelabros antiguos que congeniaban en armonía con el lugar.

Caminó ciertamente con recelo, las dudas acosaban su mente una a una, mareándola y haciéndola pensar sobre quién sería aquel Demonio Superior. Pasó varios pasillos similares al primero que vio, pero todos tenían diferentes toques, cada uno se diferenciaba. Sin querer y sin saber llegó a los que deberían ser los jardines del lugar.

Un prado poblado de flores, muy similares a las de los jarrones. Distinguió pensamientos, rosas, dalias, azucenas, pompones… ¡había tantos tipos! Incluso había orquídeas.

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando el aroma dulzón y floral del lugar invadió sus pulmones. Resistió el impulso de echarse en el pasto y olisquear el aire hasta que dolieran sus pulmones, simplemente caminó con parsimonia hacia un rosal de un llamativo color amarillo, casi dorado. Se inclinó un poco e inhaló.

Dulce, suave. Perfecto.

Así era el aroma de aquella rosa, abierta tan enormemente que parecía decir a gritos "-¡Mírenme! ¡Mírenme!-" con un orgullo y una presunción que definitivamente atraía la mirada. Incluso un suspiro profundo de satisfacción y embelesamiento escapó de sus labios, prófugo.

-Humana. –Se tensó automáticamente, era la misma voz que escuchó antes de desmayarse. Se quedó quiera, sintiendo una presencia muy fuerte detrás suyo. Se volteó lentamente para encarar a su posible anfitrión.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al verlo.

-Sesshomaru… -Su nombre escapó de sus labios con un tinte de sorpresa que difícilmente pudo controlar. Los ojos dorados de él se clavaron el los suyos, su rostro varonil y atractivo seguía con esa máscara indiferente, pero no mostraba _mucho_ desagrado al verla. –Lo siento, no tenía idea de que eras tú el dueño de este lugar. –Logró articular pasada la sorpresa. Se inclinó en forma de respeto. –Lamento mucho haber irrumpido en su castillo y en su cascada.

-Hablas demasiado. –Masculló con voz ronca. –Si te traje aquí es porque necesitaba que respondieras unas cosas, ¿cómo llegaste a ese lugar?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior buscando la forma más fácil de explicar el cómo, al no encontrarla bufó. –En realidad no lo sé, algo me llevó hacía allí, me entregué a mis sentidos así que por mi cuenta no pude haber llegado. Y cómo no llegué por mi cuenta tampoco supe irme. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ahora te agradecería que me llevaras con mis amigos para no molestarte más. –Pidió mirándolo de nueva cuenta a los ojos, pero esa mirada penetrante y fría la ponía nerviosa. Pasó la mano por su cabello.

-Será fácil encontrar al hibrido de mi hermano. Pero aún llevándote hoy tardaríamos en llegar a donde ellos. –Dijo mirándola como si fuera un insecto, Kagome suspiró resignada. Aunque Sesshomaru permitiera a Rin cerca de él y la cuidara no quería decir que fuera así con todos los humanos… menos con una humana que siempre estaba con su _querido_ hermano Inuyasha. –Prepararé a Ah-Un para salir mañana temprano.

-Gracias, señor Sesshomaru. –Habló ahora con más formalidad, de seguro no era fácil para él ser amable de alguna u otra forma con ella. De pronto recordó lo pasado en la cascada. –Esto… ¿el agua de la cascada tiene algún efecto negativo en quien lo bebe?

-Normalmente sí, ya estarías muerta. Supongo que debe tener en común el factor de que llegaste guiada, igual no te libraste del todo, te encontré revolcándote del dolor. –Sonrió burlón y Kagome desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Uhm, lindo jardín. –Añadió cambiando rápidamente el tema, su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la rosa amarilla.

-Mi madre lo creó. Esas rosas eran sus favoritas. –Ella sonrió. Entonces aquella hermosa mujer era la madre de Sesshomaru.

-Son perfectas. –Asintió Kagome. Miró de reojo al demonio de ojos dorados y por un instante creyó ver una mirada melancólica en sus ojos, pero él al darse cuenta de su escrutinio volvió a su máscara de indiferencia. –Tenía muy buen gusto. –Añadió mirando de nuevo las flores.

-Uhm… -Agachó la mirada. Bueno, ya sabía que no debía pedir peras al olmo, pero esperaba un poquito más de expresividad. Sesshomaru no era Inuyasha…

_Sesshomaru_ no era **Inuyasha**.

Apretó los puños.

¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¡¿Por qué?

-Esto… ¿Sesshomaru? –Sintió su mirada penetrar en su nuca. – ¿Podría quedarme contigo unos días más? Podría enseñarle cosas a Rin, no me quedaría cómo bosta. –Añadió rápidamente, alzando la mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna ante la mirada fría del demonio, quien se mantenía impertérrito.

-¿Qué podrías enseñarle que los demonios bajo mi mando no podrían? –Le retó con su voz indiferente y ronca.

-Cosas humanas, cosas que le servirán aunque no lo creas. –Soltó sosteniéndole la mirada. Los ojos de él parecieron brillar en comprensión, puesto que al fin y al cabo los demonios se diferenciaban de los humanos en ciertos aspectos… quizás la humana sí podría servirle de algo.

-Está bien. –Siseó bajo, tanto que más que casi escupir las palabras, a Kagome le pareció un murmullo suave cómo una caricia.

Mentalmente se golpeó por pensar esa estupidez.

-Gracias. –Se permitió sonreír. Mientras más tiempo pudiera evitar a Inuyasha, sería más tiempo utilizado para olvidarlo.

* * *

Casi se había sonrojado cuando Ruri le había insistido en ayudarle a ponerse las ropas que Sesshomaru le dio. Ella se podía vestir sola, ¡tenía _casi_ dieciocho años!, pero debía admitir que el traje que él le mandó era un poco complicado de poner, y eso que se veía inofensivo y sencillo…

-¡Si le queda perfecto! –Exclamó sorprendida la mujer-gata sonriendo ampliamente. –El señor Sesshomaru tiene un buen gusto. Se ve preciosa, señorita Kagome.

-Gracias. –Respondió sonrojada, el traje en sí parecía un Kimono normal, corto y de mangas largas. –No estoy acostumbrada a vestir así. –Susurró, Ruri hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, sinceramente sus ropas son muy extrañas. –Kagome sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé. –Se giró un poco para admirarse de la parte trasera del traje. Ruri le alisó la espalda con unos suaves jalones. –Eh, Ruri, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Rin? –Los ojos de ella parecieron brillar en cuanto escucharon el nombre de su joven ama.

-El señor Sesshomaru la mandó a buscar unas hierbas hace una semana, la señorita se fue con Jaken. –Kagome se giró hacia ella.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho. –Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon e incluso dejó entrever una sonrisa cálida.

-La señorita ha cambiado al señor, él a veces sonríe cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Desde la muerte de su madre jamás había sonreído, por eso le tengo tanto cariño. –Explicó en voz baja, como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido en ese lugar. Kagome sintió un poco de pena por Sesshomaru, luego de la muerte de su madre a tan corta edad y enterarse de que su padre había tenido un hijo con una humana era comprensible su aversión hacia ellos.

-Ya veo… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –La mujer felina asintió. –Me gustaría que me llevaras al prado, donde está esa cascada. –Ruri retrocedió un poco impresionada por la petición.

-Seré curiosa, ¿para qué? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo decirlo? Es algo que debo hacer. –Musitó comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Era un impulso, si era honesta, lo que le decía que debía ir ahí, sentía que tenía que hacer algo en ese lugar. Aunque era uno bastante irracional, o comprensible, dependiendo del modo de vista de quien lo viera: Era luna llena… además de ser viernes trece.

Era un mal augurio,

Sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que debía estar allí.

Ruri suspiró. –Está bien. Pero el amo se molestará.

Kagome sonrió.

* * *

Se aseguró de recordar el camino por el que la felina la llevaba, ahora sí recordaría cómo retornar sus pasos. Aunque sentía un poco raro rodear las caderas femeninas de Ruri con sus piernas, pensaba que ella era muy amable por llevarla a cuestas sabiendo que Kagome no era liviana cómo una pluma.

Cuando atravesaron la arboleda que protegía celosamente el lugar, Kagome sintió algo removérsele en el estómago. Ruri de un salto largo atravesó la arboleda cómo una flecha traspasa el papel, lo que hizo que Kagome clavara instintivamente los dedos en los hombros de ella. Pronto vio de nuevo aquel paisaje embelesador y no evitó sonreír y pensar que ya no debería beber esa agua… aunque el recuerdo de su dulce sabor la tentara.

-Ya estamos, señorita. ¿Sabrá regresar o vuelvo por usted? –Dudó un segundo, mordiendo casi insistentemente su labio, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya sabré regresar. –Le sonrió a la castaña que dudosa con una leve inclinación se fue tan rápido y tuvo que parpadear por la sorpresa de su velocidad. –Sí que es rápida. –Murmuró y se giró para ver de frente la cascada. Sintió que el brillo casi etéreo del agua palpitaba. Cerró los ojos un instante y lo sintió.

Era la misma energía que le había atraído a ese lugar. La energía cálida que acariciaba su rostro, que se sentía suave, era sin duda una caricia delicada. ¿Qué producía tal energía? Esta se fue moviendo y Kagome atraída por ella comenzó a caminar lentamente…

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver el hálito dorado de aquella energía, que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y soltaba tenues chispas blancas. Podía sentir el suave calor que abrazaba la piel que llegaba a tocar, la sensación la hacía suspirar y además podía percibir un difuso aroma dulzón, parecido al de aquella rosa dorada de los jardines de Sesshomaru.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía avanzando lentamente a ciegas, siguiendo a la energía. De pronto la imagen del demonio perro inundó su mente, incluso sus párpados internos. Su imagen, su voz, su mirada, su boca…

_¿Qué tratas de decirme?_ Pensó comenzando a marearse por la insistencia de las imágenes. Trastabilló el último paso y cayó en el fría agua de la cascada.

Mientras se hundía una última imagen se presentó a sus ojos, estremeciéndola, erizando sus poros y haciendo que de la sorpresa abriera la boca y los ojos de golpe, dejando escapar el aire que retenía.

Vio su cuerpo entrelazado con el de Sesshomaru, y cómo ella misma al llegar al clímax decía moviendo los labios; "Te Amo".

* * *

_**¡Espero no haberles decepcionado! Sé que está corto, pero los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. ¡LO JURO! Estoy realmente impresionada, ilusionada, loca de felicidad al ver tantos lindos comentarios.**_

_**Cómo puse en la nota que hace poco borré, tuve ciertos conflictos, me peleé con mi musa, estuve bajo mucha presión por parte de la escuela y un montón de cosas más. Aparte que mi laptop quiso darme un susto y no agarraba, pero ya se solucionó. **_

_**Tengo muy clara la idea de esta historia, ustedes deciden si continuo o no. Cómo dije es mi primer Sesshome y le tengo un cariño enorme a la pareja, así que espero no decepcionarlos. El por qué de Inuyasha y el bebé se irá viendo cuando lleguemos a la parte del embarazo, sentí la necesidad de desarrollar también cómo se dio la procreación del nene, y mil gracias a las que me mandaron fuerzas para sobreponerme al drama que ciñó sobre mi familia. Así que agradeceré a todos.**_

_**A Rooh, virginia260, Sonia Estrada, kagomekatheryne, gabylove, Hitomi, kataliux, desy-chan, sakata-2, ShaDark, Natalia, Karina Natsumi, AZUL D CULLEN, minako y mar 90, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENOS DESEOS!**_ Así cómo también gracias a quienes metieron la historia a favoritos y alertas,_** sus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante con el fic.**_

_**Ya no alargo más mi perorata XD.**_

_**¡Un besote a todos!**_


	3. Recuerdo Persistente

_**Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna**_

_**Capítulo Dos**_**: **RecuerdoPersistente.

Despertó confundida, sentía los ojos secos, la garganta irritada, un dolor lacerando su cabeza y otro que le hacía sentir algo extraño en los pulmones. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que estos se humedecieran un poco de forma natural para después abrirlos y parpadear acostumbrándose al ambiente.

Estaba de nuevo en aquella habitación.

Inspiró con fuerza. Lo último que recordaba era aquella imagen inundando su mente, sus sentidos y su razón antes de perderse en la oscuridad fría del agua. ¿Aquella energía le había intentado matar? No, era pura, entonces, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló. Esas cosas sólo le podían suceder a ella. Sí, de seguro incluso aparecería un nuevo Naraku que le pediría matrimonio y tener quince hijos… ya va, claro.

Aunque volviendo al tema… hizo una mueca pensando en que de seguro Sesshomaru la había 'salvado' de nuevo. No podía razonar mucho, la imagen de ella pronunciándole al demonio de ojos dorados Te Amo era demasiado para su sentido común.

¿Fue eso lo que aquella energía quería mostrarle? Se sonrojó pensando si fue un efecto del agua o si fue una visión del futuro. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al sopesar el que sí fuera una visión futura. ¡Qué cosas! ¿Y cómo se daría aquel… _íntimo_ encuentro entre el demonio y ella? No podía razonarlo, no, nunca, era casi imposible. Él sólo mantenía a una humana cerca y esa era la pequeña Rin, Kagome no contaba porque la dejó a su lado con la condición de inculcarle costumbres humanas a la niña.

Bufó clavando ligeramente las uñas en su palma tratando de borrar la sugerente imagen que la aturdía. Se medio incorporó, quedando sentada y recargó la espalda en el cabezal, pasando la mano por su cabello y dejándola unos segundos de más en su cuello, luego arrugó la nariz y bajó una pierna, dubitativa. Luego se bajó, alisando la ropa que vestía, que, por cierto, no era el llamativo y complicado kimono que usó cuando fue al lugar 'secreto' de Sesshomaru. Aunque lo más seguro era que Ruri le hubiera vestido.

¡Ay, demonios!

Si Sesshomaru la rescató, eso quería decir que sabría también que la demonio-gato le había llevado.

-Genial Kagome, simplemente genial, ¿y sí le hizo algo? –Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró hacia la puerta con ansiedad. De seguro era tarde, puesto que el sol que se colaba por la ventana era de un tono anaranjado y se veía diluido entre la decoración de la habitación.

Qué suerte la de ella, ¿verdad? No, sí eso estaba más comprobado que la fórmula del agua. Lo supo desde que atravesó el pozo devora huesos hacia un año y quien sabe cuántos meses, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada del híbrido que la confundió con la sacerdotisa que lo selló en un árbol. Dale, que desde siempre lo ha sabido. Pero si el demonio le hizo algo a la mujer felina realmente no se lo perdonaría, la pobre mujer venció rápido sus prejuicios y casi inmediatamente Kagome le tomó cariño.

Cuando se decidió a salir (¿Por qué sería que le costaba mucho decidirlo?) dio un sobresalto al ver que la puerta se abría antes de que ella la abriera y por ella entraba una colorada castaña que la miraba con ojos acuosos.

-¡Lo siento tanto señorita Kagome! Fue tan tonto de mi parte dejarla sola, si no hubiera sido por el amo, usted… -Hipó, y se limpió descuidadamente el rabillo del ojo que amenazaba con soltar una lágrima. –El amo me reprendió por mi ineptitud, ¡no volverá a pasar! –Al escucharlo Kagome no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho y suspirar aliviada.

-¡Qué alivio! Pensé que te habría hecho algo, estaba muy preocupada. –Le sonrió. –No te preocupes por eso, fue… una distracción de mi parte, sí, sí, estúpido, pero no del todo mi culpa. –Frunció el ceño sonrojándose un poco recordando el _sutil_ mensaje de aquella energía. –Sólo espero que no haya sido muy severo.

-Sólo me recordó que usted tenía una encomienda con la señorita Rin, que se me encargó a mí responsabilizarme de usted, y preguntó el motivo de regresar a ese sitio. Eso no se lo pude responder, si a usted le pasa algo, a mí… -La voz se le cortó y Kagome se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo explicarle que aquella energía la llamaba y que luego le mostró esa escena tan sugestiva?

-Ruri, yo… -La castaña le interrumpió.

-El amo me mandó a llevarla ante él, dijo que si yo no podía decírselo, usted sí. –La pobre mujer se veía aterrorizada, Kagome se sintió preocupada puesto que su forma de actuar no se parecía en nada a la desinhibida del día anterior. Le sonrió y asintió.

-No hay problema. –Ruri abrió la puerta y Kagome la traspasó. –Perdóname por meterte en problemas, de verdad que no fue intencional.

-No se preocupe, señorita. –Le sonrió pero aún con esa sonrisa más pasiva podría dejar entrever que seguía nerviosa. La azabache resistió el impulso de abrazarla cómo lo hubiera hecho con Sango…

¡Cielos! Se había olvidado de sus amigos. Si contaba desde el día en que llegó al prado ese, serían ya tres días. ¿Inuyasha estaría ya con los chicos, ó seguiría con Kikyo? ¿Los chicos estarían preocupados por ella? Ó… ¿Inuyasha había ido a su época a preocupar a su familia? Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín de molestia. Pero si él seguía con Kikyo, entonces no sabría que ella no estaba con el monje, la exterminadora y el zorrito, lo que querría decir que tampoco habría preocupado a su familia… Sí seguía por ese rumbo, hasta se alegraría por el hecho de que él estuviera con el cadáver andante.

Pero sí él estaba con ella, estaría actuando casi con timidez, admirándola, diciéndole lo importante que era para él, protegiéndola de todo… y quizás haciendo cosas que la lastimarían más de lo que podría soportar.

Empezaría a preguntarse a sí misma si no era masoquista, puesto que esos pensamientos sólo evocaban dolor en su pecho.

Ruri la miraba quieta, esperando un movimiento de su parte. Sin querer estaba parada cómo una estatua con la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor, movió la cabeza y le sonrió dando un paso hacia adelante. Ojalá mientras estuviera allí aprendiera a controlar sus pensamientos. La felina comenzó a caminar delante, volteando discretamente para verla de reojo, y Kagome iba detrás pensativa. Sí cruzaba los dedos, quizás si funcionaria el tiempo con Sesshomaru.

-¿Y donde es que está Sesshomaru? –Preguntó distraídamente mirando fijamente el cuadro de la madre de él con curiosidad. Sí había un gran parecido, sobre todo en los ojos, que tenían un toque felino que parecía un contraste con su naturaleza perruna. Pero aquella hermosa mujer tenía las marcas del rostro de un tono más suave, casi lila matizado con rosa, era difícil encontrarle el tono correcto. Aunque quizás se complicara, aquella imagen de ambos haciendo el amor estaba fresca en su memoria, y le aceleraba los latidos cómo si ya hubiera pasado.

-Está en los jardines, casi siempre se pasea por allí. –Susurró bajo, cómo si no quisiera que Kagome escuchase lo que dijo. La azabache, por en cambio, sonrió, ella ya sabía llegar a los jardines pero sí mandó a la felina a buscarla de seguro era para infundirle miedo. Que chistoso, el perro no es cómo lo pintan… o cómo se pinta.

-Comprendo. –La sonrisa le bailaba en los labios, y para evitar soltar una risita mordió su labio inferior. El descubrimiento le daba un no-sé-qué pero que además le daba orgullo, ya que había descubierto algo del frío hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Y sí quería jugar a ser el detective Holmes recordaría que ayer él soltó que aquellas flores eran las favoritas de su madre, lo que diría que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí para sentirse cerca de su madre. Pero Kagome simplemente se quedó con la conclusión de que quería asustarla con la llorosa felina. – ¿Se veía muy enfadado? –Preguntó luego de algunos minutos en silencio, evitando inquirir de más.

-No… quizás sí, con el amo es difícil saber. –Contestó más calmada, inclusive le había sonreído sutilmente. –Sólo con la señorita Rin se le puede ver a veces sonriendo, sí es que aquello es sonrisa. –Murmuró quedo al girar por una esquina. Kagome ladeó la sonrisa vislumbrando las grandes puertas que daban al jardín principal, donde ella había dado el día anterior por andar de curiosa.

Grandes, imponentes. De color crema con grabados en marfil y en color ocre, el pomo de la puerta era algo grande, con rosas detalladas en su circunferencia y una especie de lirio naciente en todo el interior. En las puertas en sí, habían grabados florales, dispersos dándole distintos aires, rápidamente pensó que esos estaban allí gritando que esa puerta daba al jardín. Pudo vislumbrar grabados con varias flores que había visto, y a pesar de eso no se veían cargadas de mucho decorado, puesto que las mayorías de las flores estaban juntas. Unidas entre sí por enredaderas color ocre. Las que más resalían era unas prominentes rosas doradas, y supo que era por el gusto que tenía la madre de Sesshomaru por ellas. Igual en un momento de su inspección se preguntó si el color dorado era simplemente color o sí quizás era oro, y siendo verdad que pudiese ser oro casi abría la boca pensando en su valor total.

Las paredes alrededor de las dos puertas eran más simples, de un tono similar a las del corredor de su habitación, sólo que más suave, para que resaltaran las puertas y el color alrededor sólo fueran otra vista agradable después de tanto detalle.

Ruri se adelantó y jaló de ellas, permitiendo que sus ojos volvieran a deleitarse con la bella imagen y su nariz con el dulce aroma. Con una reverencia, la joven demonio se fue cerrando tras de sí las enormes puertas.

Kagome dio un profundo suspiro y avanzó más. De nuevo se sintió impresionada por la imagen tan bellamente vista por sus ojos, era tan minucioso el jardín que simplemente le parecía perfecto. Irreal.

-¿Tienes afición a sufrir? –Escuchó la ronca y varonil voz del demonio de las tierras de oeste. Exhaló lentamente el oxigeno retenido y se giró para encararlo. –Quizás simplemente te gustó mucho el lugar. –Se mofó irónico.

-Tengo razones para lo que pasó. –Se irguió frunciendo el ceño, defendiéndose.

-Seguramente me dirás que tiene relación con la primera vez de tu visita, ¿no? –Le retó alzando la barbilla y enarcando la ceja, en un movimiento que a Kagome se le antojó arrogante y sugerente.

-¡Pues sí! –Soltó y él la miró incrédulo, manteniendo esa cara que parecía derrochar arrogancia y suficiencia. Por un instante mientras él comenzaba a mover los labios para contestarle, recordó la forma en que ese mismo rostro se había hecho de un camino de húmedos besos por su cuello cuando ella misma había soltado un Te Amo sofocado por sus gemidos.

-¿Y cómo…? –Asustada por ello, sonrojada a más no poder, agachó la mirada y retrocedió. El hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho la miró reprimiendo la curiosidad que le generó de improvisto aquel chistoso movimiento, la joven sacerdotisa mientras retrocedía tropezó con una rama, haciendo que cayera ruidosamente sobre su trasero. –Humana torpe. –Enrojeció más al escuchar el tono del demonio.

-Al menos pudiste agarrarme para que no me cayera. –Refunfuñó levantándose con un gesto malhumorado.

-Retrocediste de repente, _humana_. –Kagome se sacudió la ropa y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Escucha _Sesshomaru_, tengo nombre, me llamo Ka-go-me ¡Kagome! –Siseó señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo. –No es difícil de pronunciar. –Añadió sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué habría de decirte así? Simplemente eres una asquerosa humana, un ser repugnante y plaga de este mundo. Un ser que no debería existir, simplemente eso. –Su voz fría y dura hizo que aquellas palabras taladraran el cerebro de Kagome. Le dolió más de lo que le hubiera gustado, más pronto encontró una respuesta rápida.

-Hablando así no sólo te refieres a mí, sino también a Rin. –Susurró, la voz le salió tímida pero segura. –Dices que somos seres repugnantes y plagas, ¡eso es algo que no tiene fundamento! Somos más parecidos de lo que quieres ver, ¿por qué lo haces? Tienes cerca a una humana, la proteges, ¿y aún así insultas su raza? –Exclamó cada vez más fuerte, retándole.

-¿Y cómo me explicarás el hecho de haber ido a sumergirte? –Completó la pregunta dirigiéndole una mirada tan helada que incluso sintió frío. Seguramente no le gustó nada lo que le dijo, pero Kagome tenía un orgullo que podía más que la razón, así fuere para cosas simples o para retar a un despiadado demonio.

-Fue otra vez aquella energía. Pero tal vez eso lo deba preguntar yo, ¿por qué me salvaste de nuevo? ¿Qué ganabas tú con salvarle la vida a una humana, que cómo dijiste forma parte de la plaga del mundo? –Preguntó, había notado el drástico desvío de la conversación y no pudo evitar seguir dando pique. Se sentía ofendida y aquellas déspotas palabras merecían ser retractadas.

-Me eres útil, para Rin. –Respondió de forma agria sin cambiar su semblante. –Además me pregunto cómo no laceraste tus intestinos después de tragar tanta agua. Se supone que ningún humano sobrevive a ella, tú lo has hecho, dos veces.

Kagome ladeó el rostro dándose cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran cómo un reproche a alguien, más no a ella. Las palabras parecían ajenas a su persona, pero obviamente tenían destinatario. Uno desconocido para ella. –Eso no responde a todo, ¿qué ganabas? Bien sabes que puedes buscar a otra humana para ello, hasta es más seguro que ella no te retaría cómo yo. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haberme ayudado sin darte cuenta, pudiste librar al mundo de un insecto proveniente de la plaga que odias. –Reprimió decir que también la liberaría del insano amor que profesaba a su hermano. La tristeza se iba acunando en su pecho, estrujándole el corazón y diciéndole la cruda realidad, su respiración se agitó a la par que contenía el primer sollozo y reprimía la lágrima que seguramente presagiaría más.

El silencio se ciñó sobre ambos, rompiéndose por la tranquila respiración de él y la agitada de Kagome. Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, era tan curioso que existiera esa humana retándole por sus palabras y luego echándole en cara el haberle salvado la vida, sin duda era una mujer contradictoria pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ella. –Qué te interesa de eso, humana estúpida. –Respondió con la voz ligeramente más ronca.

-Me interesa, y mucho. ¡Me interesa demasiado! –Explotó mirándolo con los ojos acuosos pero una mirada retadora. –No tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste al salvarme, pero claro, a tu modo de ver debo estar infinitamente agradecida, contenta de vivir para soportar tu desprecio. ¡Esto no es así! –Inhaló profundamente intentando serenarse. –Creo que pensé cosas erróneas al pedirte quedarme… Supongo que mi desesperación era tanta que te vi cómo mi vía de escape. –Sonrió y se frotó los ojos.

-Eres muy extraña, humana. –Kagome suspiró y levantó la mirada conectándola con la de Sesshomaru. Ladeó la sonrisa y avanzó hacia atrás.

-Lo sé. –Su voz salió resignada, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru clavada en la nuca, tan persistente que un escalofrío la recorrió toda sin pudor, se obligó a no voltear y así lo hizo hasta que entró por la dorada puerta.

Al recargarse en ella sintió el impulso de poner su mano en su pecho y se sorprendió de lo agitado que estaba… apretó los ojos y se dijo que era por las emociones encontradas y que últimamente la acosaban tanto.

Lástima que aunque no supiera de donde procedió aquello, sabía que no era por _las emociones encontradas_.

* * *

Pasaron exactamente otros tres días más en los que no le vio ni la sombra al demoníaco príncipe. Ruri había comenzado a suspirar atusándose el pelo mientras hablaba sobre un nuevo demonio en las tierras del oeste, y al hacerlo solía adoptar un gracioso tono sonrosado con un precioso brillo en los ojos. Kagome le había alentando a decirle algo más aparte de "-Lindas marcas-" al joven demonio, pero Ruri comenzaba a balbucear y terminaba excusándose por horas.

-¿Cuándo volverá Rin? Me sentiría mejor si cumpliera mi palabra en vez de pelear con Sesshomaru y pensar en Inuyasha. –Se recargó en una de las ventanas, deleitándose con la hermosa vista llena de vida y respiró el aire puro, sonriendo. Ya había aseverado que en cuanto pudiera iría al pozo devora huesos, ya luego se preocuparía de sus amigos.

La vista de la ventana de la que disponía su cuarto daba precisamente a los jardines, justo enfrente de ella había unos pensamientos de bonitos colores. Kagome estiró el brazo y con la yema de los dedos tocó los suaves pétalos, en eso surcó un suave viento que llevó hacia ella el aroma dulzón de las flores mesclado con el olor a tierra mojada.

Para cuando retiró la mano, aún estando el sol sobre las flores, una suave llovizna cayó. Se asemejaba a una cortina transparente con brillos. El aroma a tierra mojada aumentó inundándole los pulmones, sacó de nuevo la mano sintiendo las frescas gotas golpear contra su piel. El sengoku tenía sus lados buenos (buenísimos) cómo esos bellos paisajes, el aire puro, y la tan rica biodiversidad, en su época nadie sospecharía jamás de que existieran atractivos demonios.

Sonrió pensando en la reacción de sus amigas al conocer a Sesshomaru… Inuyasha les pareció muy guapo, pero seguro la baba se les caería. Incluso a ella le parecía irresistible, pero sus sentimientos Inuyasha la negaban a mirar a otros. Sesshomaru tenía unos ojos rasgados, que se veían felinos a través de sus pestañas, una boca de labios finos, unos rasgos delineados, ¡y ni hablar de su porte, su cuerpo y esa fuerza que exudaba sin darse cuenta!

Se sentía ahora mucho más consciente del poderoso atractivo que tenía Sesshomaru por la sugerente imagen que le obsequió aquella cristalina cascada. Era como una fuerza magnética, algo que te obligaba a mirarlo tan siquiera de reojo, y si te devolvía la mirada podías sentir ese frío abrasador de sus ojos dorados taladrarte, enviando descargas por tu cuerpo.

Además, había una promesa en aquel cuerpo de infarto. Una promesa que se dejó ver en aquella imagen que no dejaba de atormentarla. Kagome era lo suficientemente racional para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, esos días habían sido horribles, esa imagen la acosaba y lograba distraerla. Casi había chocado con otros demonios e incluso con objetos inanimados.

-¡Y es una locura! –Tenía sentimientos, emociones, acumuladas. Desearía volver a su casa y lavar su cabello con un buen champú. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abrazó a sí misma, cerró los ojos y dejó que los sonidos de la naturaleza y el aroma a tierra húmeda se impregnaran en ella.

Al poco rato decidió ir a buscar a Ruri para tener alguien con quien charlar. Salió sigilosa por el amplio pasillo buscándola con la mirada, conoció otros pasillos en su travesía y por un momento se preocupó de no saber regresar puesto que eran parecidos teniendo unas pocas diferencias entre sí.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué harían los chicos, si la buscarían, si estuvieran continuando sin ella. Lo segundo le pareció más sensato, es decir, Naraku no se tomaría un tiempo hasta que ella se reuniera con sus amigos para continuar con la tarea de destruirlo. Sango estaría preocupada, culpando a Inuyasha por su desaparición. La castaña no era ciega, Miroku tampoco.

Se sentía ahí, sola la mayor parte del tiempo, intimidada por la elegancia de su entorno. Ruri le decía siempre lo majestuosa que se veía con aquellos kimonos formales que Sesshomaru siempre le ordenaba usar. Además que la ausencia de la pequeña Rin le estaba haciendo mella por pasar tiempo de gratis en el castillo de Sesshomaru.

Cruzó un pasillo más y lo vio.

Por la sorpresa de la imagen su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa para luego sentir ese retorcijón en el estómago y un nudo en el pecho. No entendió el porqué de esa sensación asfixiante que ralentizó sus latidos.

Sesshomaru estaba siendo besado por una escultural mujer, y a pesar de no mostrarse muy expresivo, se dejó hacer y tocar.

No se quedó más de cinco segundos, pero el gemido de esa mujer y la mirada dorada que le dirigió Sesshomaru al advertirla no se le olvidarían. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo por los jardines, atravesándolos buscando una ruta para irse lo más pronto posible.

¿Por qué dolía? ¡Se sentía traicionada! Lo más seguro era que fuera por aquella estúpida imagen que no se le borraba y le aceleraba en corazón, porque ella no sentía nada por el demonio perro… No lo sentía, nada, ¿o sí? ¡No! Ella amaba a Inuyasha, esa opresión que la ahogaba y las lágrimas que corrían desvergonzadas por sus mejillas eran fruto de las emociones que acarreó esa imagen.

Se detuvo cuando la falta de oxigeno y el llanto no la dejaron avanzar más, se agachó poniendo la palma en la rodilla y con la otra se limpió las lágrimas.

-_**Humana**_… -Se tensó automáticamente al escuchar su voz. –Qué problemáticos son los humanos. –Prefirió quedarse en silencio, un suspiró brotó lentamente de sus labios. Se incorporó casi con pereza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? –No quería mirarlo, no porque recordaría cómo lo vio con esa mujer, recordaría esa pesada mirada que le dirigió indiferente, recordaría la imagen donde ella misma le decía Te amo y se confundiría más.

-Tenemos un trato. –Cerró los ojos.

-Lo lamento, pero no me gusta estar de gratis y la pequeña Rin no ha parecido. Ya no aguanto. Necesito irme. –Musitó suavemente avanzando un par de pasos.

-Había sido tu decisión…

-Y la de irme también lo es, además irrumpo en tu rutina y los otros demonios no están cómodos conmigo. –Se giró y le sonrió. –Anda, hay muchas sacerdotisas mejores que yo y normales, ellas serían de más ayuda que yo. –Admitió girándose, avanzó un poco más y su voz volvió a sonar. –Te aseguro que te pagaré el favor que me hiciste dejándome quedar en tu castillo, gracias… lord. –Comenzó a correr cómo si la persiguiera un ejército de marionetas de Naraku.

Prefirió olvidar que si Sesshomaru quería la podría seguir y atrapar en una fracción de segundo. Simplemente corrió a la mayor velocidad que sus pies le permitieron, esperaba encontrar el motivo por el cual dolía rememorar la escena antes vista, pero quiso olvidar todo por un rato y tratar de llegar al pozo devora huesos.

Y de paso, quizás olvidar el recuerdo-imagen que aquella energía implantó en ella.

* * *

-Kagome está tardando mucho, ¿no cree, monje Miroku? –Preguntó Sango mirando fijamente el cielo, Miroku asintió suspirando.

-Y todo es por culpa de Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo entenderá el dolor que le provoca a la señorita Kagome con sus visitas tan poco disimuladas a Kikyo? –Shipo torció la boca y frunció el ceño poniéndose delante de los dos.

-¡Es que Inuyasha es un idiota! Kagome es buena y bonita, Kikyo es un saco de huesos y barro ambulante. –Profirió cruzando sus bracitos y moviendo su colita zorruna. Kirara profirió algo parecido a un maullido para darle la razón.

-No, Inuyasha es… Inuyasha. Yo sabía en lo que me metía. –Todos voltearon hacía donde estaba Kagome. Estaba vestida con un Kimono formal y hermoso, que estaba ya sucio y roído en la parte baja de las mangas y del traje en sí. Estaba sudorosa y con algunas manchas de lodo encima.

-¡Kagome! –Shipo fue el primero que se lanzó a los brazos de la cansada sacerdotisa.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos. –Susurró abrazando al pequeño zorro, Sango sonrió tenuemente y la abrazó.

-No importa, te comprendemos. ¿Y esa ropa? –Preguntó mirando detenidamente el ropaje. Kagome suspiró y miró con pena las manchas y las rasgaduras que tenía encima.

-Es una larga historia. ¿Inuyasha no ha vuelto, verdad? Mejor si no, porque debo volver a casa. –Su sonrisa pareció titilar en sus labios, queriendo desaparecer. Más sin embargo no pudo contener la aleada de alivio que calmó un poco su corazón. –Realmente estaba preocupada de que sí estuviera y hubiera ido a mi época a preocupar a lo tonto a mi familia.

-Señorita lamento ser entrometido pero, la seda de su traje parece ser de las tierras del oeste, ¿a qué fue?

-Esto… yo… A nada especial. –Se rió nerviosa. –Uhm, si Inuyasha regresa por favor díganle que fui a mi época, mañana regreso. –Bajó al zorrito de sus brazos y retrocedió. –Nos vemos. ¿Sí?

-¿Del oeste? ¿No son las tierras de Sesshomaru? –Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la morena había huido. –Excelencia, esto es un poco sospechoso.

-Qué haría Kagome en el territorio del hermano de Inuyasha, es difícil saberlo. No le hará gracia cuando se entere de que Kagome estuvo allí. –La voz de Shipo respondió a Sango. Miroku miró pensativo el lugar por donde desapareció la muchacha del futuro. Desde hacía un tiempo había notado un cambio en la joven sacerdotisa, algo que cambiaba lentamente en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y su carácter y que ese día parecía haber tenido una rápida evolución… había visto un brillo sosegado que se le antojó relacionado a su visita a las tierras de Sesshomaru, más sin embargo era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, necesitaba ver los otros cambios escondidos que había en la naturaleza de la muchacha del futuro.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia, no indaguemos más, no hay que crear dudas sobre la señorita Kagome. –Sango exhaló en un gesto cansado.

También había notado algo raro en su amiga, pero no sabía decirlo a ciencia cierta. Vio un atisbo de alivio mesclado con resquemor por lo de Inuyasha, lo segundo lo entendía… el alivio…

Sabía que no debería meterse en la vida de Kagome, pero le importaba y le quería lo suficiente como para preocuparse por lo que le ocurriera, lo que pensaba y lo que hacía. Ya habría tiempo para hablar a solas puesto que entendía que la muchacha del futuro necesitaba un tiempo a solas…

Una mano atrevida interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró enfadada al pervertido monje.

Segundos después la marca de su mano estaba gloriosamente estampada en la mejilla derecha de Miroku.

-Ah, el monje Miroku jamás entenderá.

-¡Es usted un pervertido! ¡Depravado, mujeriego!

-¡Sanguito! ¡Mi mano tiene vida propia!

* * *

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un suspiro de placer. ¡Se sentía genial estar en una bañera con agua perfumada, espumosa y tibia! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir esa placentera sensación? Y su cabello estaba siendo mimado con ese champú que desde hace tiempo pedía a gritos. Definitivamente se merecía ese momento, ¡fueron casi tres meses sin regresar! Su familia sí estaba preocupada, pero confiaban en ella.

Eso la hizo sentir tan conmovida…

Realmente necesitaba un tiempo. Aquellos días con Sesshomaru fueron extraños, si lo pensaba un poco más en realidad le parecía ilógico, más por el tsunami de sentimientos encontrados por aquella imposible imagen. Es decir, ¿ella con Sesshomaru? Simplemente no cuadraban.

Sesshomaru era hielo, indiferencia, elegancia y poder. Ella era ingenuidad, lealtad, amistad y testarudez. Era empeño, era continuidad, y él era imponencia e intimidación. En pocas palabras o se complementaban o eran completamente opuestos, además no era cómo si Sesshomaru le tuviera mucha estima a lo que era, y por si fuera poco: Kagome era una sacerdotisa y Sesshomaru era un demonio.

Lo que menos comprendía era porqué pensaba tanto en ello, en él, en la imagen implantada y reacia a desaparecer y en el tiempo que pasó en su territorio. Más aún temía indagar sobre su reacción cuando vio al demonio perro en aquella íntima situación.

Miró el techo confundida sobre qué creer, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y la idea de que el híbrido siga con la muñeca de barro no hacía más que empeorar su situación.

Lo importante era buscar a Naraku y exterminarlo.

* * *

_**¡Al fin pude actualizar! Y no saben por la que he pasado, primero falta de internet, fallas en la computadora, luego que no tenia flash y no me dejaba hacer gran cosa y por último la escuela y mi reciente trabajo de niñera-tutora… Sé que está corto pero… ¡Algo es algo! **_

_**En cuanto tenga tiempo les juro contestaré review por review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios.**_

_**Un besototote, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: **_Lágrimas.


	4. Lágrimas

**Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna**

**Capítulo 3: **Lágrimas

Kagome suspiró escuchando su alarma sonar cómo desesperada. Se estiró mirando el techo, apagando la alarma en un perezoso movimiento. Se planteó no ir a la escuela, arrempujándose más contra la mullida cama decidió no ir.

Llevaba ya una semana en su época. No, Inuyasha no había ido a buscarla. Y no, tampoco se sentía mal porque no le había visto. Lo que sí debía admitir era que sentía el estómago encogido pensando que se desquitaba no sólo de Inuyasha y su engreído hermano, sino también con los chicos que nada de culpa tenían en ese asunto.

Se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza, enfurecida consigo misma del hecho que sus pensamientos iban irremediablemente a ese pedante demonio de ojos dorados. La imagen de él con aquella mujer demonio: el suave ronroneo placentero que emitió contra el cuello masculino, que pareció grabarse en sus oídos, y la mirada febril de él. Ahogó un grito, asqueada de seguir pensado en ello.

Además, se sentía avergonzada de regresar. Lo que iba a tomar por un día, salió en muchos más. Su rostro enrojecía al recordar esa imagen de ella y Sesshomaru, su corazón se aceleraba y (lo que más vergüenza le daba) es que sentía una presión incómoda en el vientre bajo. No tenía rostro para mirar a Inuyasha, no tenía forma de ocultar que comenzaba a desear al hermano de éste, ni manera de reprimirlo.

Se levantó de un salto para evitar pensar en lo mismo que ayer, y anteayer y antes de anteayer y… bueno, lo que le ha estado atormentando. Se bañó, vistió, y dirigió a ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Un par de horas más tarde estaba barriendo el templo, el sol calentando su cabeza y su ánimo decaído. Miró por largo rato el árbol donde Inuyasha estuvo atrapado, recordando el tacto suave de sus orejas entre los dedos, su olor almizclero. Con una punzada de dolor, desvió el rostro sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas amenazando su llegada.

Un olor dulce llenó lentamente a su alrededor. Se sintió paralizada pues reconoció al instante el olor: era el mismo de las rosas de Sesshomaru. Al segundo de reconocerlo pareció caer sobre ella una bruma pesada cual cortina, negra en su totalidad, escondiendo el rededor y el piso, hundiéndola en su oscuridad. Voces comenzaron a murmurar, flashes de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos. El perfume de las rosas presente y cada vez más fuerte, penetrando en sus fosas nasales, drogándola.

Intentó vislumbrar bien las imágenes. Todas eran de ella e Inuyasha, focos directos a los momentos en que la abandonó, en donde la dejaba por ir a ver a Kikyo. Pasaron a su mente todos los pensamientos de qué harían juntos, y flaquearon sus piernas. Cayó temblorosa observando, escuchando los murmullos que, ahora discernía, eran de Sango, Miroku y Shippo que sentían lástima de ella.

Cada una de las imágenes era de las veces en que Inuyasha había preferido a Kikyo. Todas las veces en que la dejó botada por ir a verla, cuando ella se quedaba sola llorando. Se estancó en una, justamente cuando fue creada su cicatriz de estrella.

Vio de nuevo aquel campo de batalla, las extensiones de Naraku concentrándose en sus amigos. Inuyasha desesperado tratando de cortar lo más rápido posible, Sango cayendo a lado de Miroku que había sufrido el veneno de los bichos de Naraku y se hallaba al borde de la inconsciencia, Shippo desvanecido con grandes quemaduras en su pequeño cuerpo y el pelito chamuscado. La imagen le apretujó el pecho. Luego, pasó. Dos tentáculos dirigidos hacia las sacerdotisas, sólo que uno jamás llegó. Se vio a si misma siendo elevada con el tentáculo atravesándola y pudo inclusive escuchar a si misma gritar de dolor. La impresión de ver a Inuyasha enfrascado en un abrazo mientras ella sufría, le quebró por dentro.

Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, sus labios temblaban, el corazón no podía dolerle más. Entonces, tal como comenzaron las imágenes sobre ellos, pararon. Con lentitud, una imagen, muy parecida a la de ella con Sesshomaru en aquella cama, apareció ante sus ojos. Era ligeramente diferente, sólo mostrando el cuerpo varonil encima de ella, ambos jadeantes y los ojos fijos en los del otro. Una lenta sonrisa, pequeña pero devastadora, curvó los labios masculinos, junto con la chispa más hermosa que vio ella en la mirada de alguien. Simplemente los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru parecieron oro líquido, un pedazo de sol en su mirar. Ambos se sonrieron y juntaron los labios en un beso pasional. Un murmuro escapó de los labios de él, mientras ella soltaba un jadeo a la par que la de Kagome de la imagen soltaba un gemido.

_-Te amo…_

Se olvidó de respirar al escuchar la ronca, sensual voz de él. La piel por completo se le erizó y un estremecimiento escapó de sus labios. La pregunta que llenaba su cabeza no era ¿cómo? Sino ¿por qué? El aroma de rosas persistió y sintió una cálida voz susurrar cerca de ella:

*_Es que así tiene que ser_*

Se desvaneció la oscuridad de su entorno, y el aroma quedó cómo una estela en torno a ella. Parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz y gimió consternada notando que no estaba más en el templo, sino en los bellos costados del lago de Sesshomaru. Reprimió las ganas de llorar, intentando calmar su corazón acelerado. Se levantó sintiéndose aún temblorosa, acercándose a la orilla a echarse agua en el rostro, cuando notó el agua brillando delicadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando lo afectada que estaba.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto al notar que había sido traída con su ropa de sacerdotisa, lo que le daba aún más parecido con la odiosa de Kikyo. Ató por completo su cabello en una cola alta, ayudándose de una liga que traía guardada para cuando le daba calor.

En fin, a pesar de todo, recordó que ella no sabía salir de ese lugar sola. Lo que no hacía más que enfurecerla.

Alisándose la ropa, tomó rumbo a través de la arboleda. ¿Tendría suerte y podría salir de ese lugar? No lo quería aceptar pero luego de una semana con puro asfalto, y unos cuantos arbustos paliduchos, se sentía intimidada con esos monstruos verdes de más de tres metros de altura. Se abrazó a sí misma, consolada con la idea de que era mediodía, quedaba bastante para el atardecer además de que a esa hora la mayoría de monstruos y demonios no estaban al acecho.

Comenzó a dudar entre sí alegrarse por reconocer los límites de donde se ubicaba el castillo de Sesshomaru o llorar por su suerte. Siguió el sendero hasta que comenzó a verlo, el imponente edificio que gritaba a todo pulmón sobre el lord que vivía allí: Oscuro, fuerte, increíblemente hermoso.

Se sonrojó violentamente.

No era secreto que Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del oeste, era criminalmente guapo, que era normal siendo un demonio. No era que fuera tampoco algo del otro mundo, se dijo aún colorada y con el corazón desembocado, inclusive su rostro era algo femenino…

"_Pero lo amas y es él el dueño de tu destino…_"

Se estremeció mirando a ambos lados, buscando desesperada la procedencia de aquella voz suave. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al reconocerla cómo la que le habló mientras era azotada por los recuerdos. Entendía de alguna manera que debía tener un fin, pero asegurarle, susurrante, al oído que amaba a Sesshomaru, era demasiado. Mucho más que verse a sí misma en un mar de sábanas y jadeos, diciéndolo y escuchándolo del mismo demonio perro. Simplemente porque era imposible, inverosímil, fuera del curso natural y correcto de las cosas.

Pero ni eso pudo desacelerar sus latidos. Bufó sintiendo que podría desmayarse de un momento al otro.

Continuó andando. Podría encontrarse con Ruri, ella seguramente podría ayudarla a regresar al pozo de huesos. Quería, no, deseaba irse pronto para no toparse con él, no de nuevo con ella bajo los efectos de crudos recuerdos e imágenes implantadas. Si bien una vez pudo irse por cuenta propia, ahora realmente no sabía qué camino tomar, llamémosle suerte, pero en esos instantes se sentía tan suertuda cómo la hoja de tonos marrones a punto de ser arrancada con el más fino viento.

* * *

¿Nunca les pasa que hacen unos planes, se confían a ellos, y estos deciden cambiar a contra de su voluntad? Pues dale, que eso le pasó a Kagome. Sesshomaru, tal y cómo suponía ella, no se dignaba a decirle prácticamente nada sus sirvientes, por lo que tampoco les dijo que se fue. El resultado fue que Ruri, tanto cómo los demás que aunque no la tenían en gracia, la recibieron cómo hija pródiga, pensando que posiblemente había sido secuestrada o algo parecido. Incluso se sintió mal de ver los realmente contentos, y brillantes, ojos de la felina con lagrimitas. Casi podría desear quedarse. Casi.

-¿El pozo de huesos? ¿Por qué querría ir al pozo de los huesos? -Kagome frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar. -Al lord no le gustaría que a penas que regresaste, te vayas.

-Mira, Ruri, sé que tus intenciones no son malas, pero… -Tragó pesado pensando que era peligroso de por sí que el híbrido no la fuera a buscar en toda la semana, y su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar escenarios espantosos. -Realmente, te lo digo sinceramente, _realmente_ tengo que ir.

-Lo siento, señorita Kagome, no puedo, ¿le gustaría té de jazmín? -Se dejó caer en un enorme almohadón, frustrada. -Si quiere le preparo el baño, si no soy indiscreta le queda muy bien el traje de sacerdotisa.

Y no se puede decir que se rindió fácilmente. Se lo pidió a cada demonio que vio que no le tenía tanto odio, el resultado fue el mismo. Por suerte, si se le podía llamar suerte, Sesshomaru no estaba en sus territorios. Lo que le enervaba más porque podría ser que se estaba llevando a cabo una nueva pelea con Naraku.

Para variar, parecía que el sapo y la niña se la vivían de excursión por todo el territorio.

Era ya el segundo día, había explorado parte del castillo, manteniéndose alejada del jardín. Podría sonar absurdo pero estaba empezando a nacer un miedo justificado hacia las hermosas rosas de ese jardín. También era que se sentía aterrada en volverse a ver involucrada con aquella voz, en realidad un espíritu, que parecía empeñado en unirla a Sesshomaru.

Suspiró profundamente. Parecía de por sí increíble que tuviera un increíble guardarropa con las más finas telas, todos eran yukatas y kimonos hermosos cual más. No se acostumbraba al hecho de que, a pesar de su arrogante y taciturna manera de ser, fuera un lord que gustaba de que sus empleados vistieran bien. Y cada uno de ellos tenía una insana lealtad y amor por su señor.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, era pasada de la medianoche. Oficialmente tres días de nuevo en los territorios del demonio perro. Había descubierto hasta el momento el inmenso, pero precioso, baño termal oculto en los límites de los jardines, una gigantesca biblioteca llena de papiros y rollos antiguos y un increíble cuarto de arte. Más bien: un cuarto acondicionado con un montón de colores, artefactos y pinceles para pintar. Estaba repleto de pequeños dibujos infantiles de Jaken, Ah-Un, y distorsionadas imágenes del hermano de Inuyasha. ¡Incluso encontró un pequeño dibujo extraño de lo que parecía ser ella! Con su uniforme escolar.

Tenues luces iluminan el interminable pasillo, no había nadie y era agradable. Durante el día se oía el alboroto de los quehaceres diarios, las animadas pláticas y especulaciones de las posibles candidatas a señoras del castillo. Se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño, repentinamente molesta con el recuerdo de la mujer demonio que estuvo con Sesshomaru. Apuró el paso un poco más, abriendo ya la puerta que recordaba era de la biblioteca.

Respiró el aroma de papel viejo, tinta y polvo, cómo un calmante. Los libros de su época no lograban llamarle demasiado la atención, aunque debía admitir que el aroma a libros nuevos le podía. Tomó una de las velas de la entrada viendo con su poca luz la cantidad de cosas que allí había, volviendo a inhalar el delicioso aroma. Se acercó con tiento pues a pesar de la cálida luz no veía más allá de un circulo de alrededor de un metro.

Acarició con los dedos, apenas rozando, uno de los rollos más cercanos. Acercándolo a ella, sonrió observando que se trataba de un cuento chino sobre una niña huérfana. Ése seguramente lo había leído la pequeña Rin antes de marcharse. Se sentó en un almohadón, poniendo la vela a su lado, y comenzó a leerlo.

La pequeña protagonista era una esclava que vio a sus padres morir, para luego ser vendida a un señor feudal. La cosa podría sonar muy dramática de no ser porque tal señor le permitía siempre explorar los densos bosques de sus terrenos, donde la pequeña encuentra un duendecillo verde gruñón y sencillamente mágico. Una sonrisa le volvió a surcar el rostro pensando que la pequeña Rin era muy parecida a la protagonista, pero muy pronto se sintió acongojada.

Rin era demasiado pequeña y estaba sola en el mundo. Sin embargo, las veces que la había visto de lejos, siempre estaba riendo. Primero fue una lágrima, luego dos, y… después no pudo seguir leyendo.

"_Kagome, te estás volviendo una llorica_" Pensó tratando de calmarse, más no pudo.

Sentía que últimamente las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Incluso ahora, el miedo congelaba su cuerpo, apretujándole el corazón sin piedad. Pero claro, debía aceptar que si algo les pasaba (o pasó) era enteramente su culpa. Ella se tomó la semana. Ella había decido huir debido a un estúpido arranque por ver a uno de sus enemigos con una mujerzuela, se resistía a pensar en que esa demonio era de algún linaje, que podría ser incluso la prometida del lord, como tanto bisbiseaban los sirvientes.

Se limpiaba en vano las lágrimas, pues los ríos cálidos no dejaban de fluir en sus mejillas.

Unos pasos, lentos y firmes, la hicieron tensarse en su lugar. Dejó incluso de hacer ruido, apagando discretamente su vela, hundiéndose en oscuridad. La puerta se deslizó con un sonido que le hizo eco en los oídos, y finalmente unos intensos ojos del color del oro hicieron contacto con ella en la oscuridad.

Su perfecta ceja se arqueó mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

-Humana… ¿qué haces aquí? -Desvió la mirada y usó la manga de su yukata para limpiarse el rostro, provocándole al mayor una mueca de asco.

-De alguna forma llegué al lago, _de nuevo_, y había venido para buscar a Ruri. No sé cómo irme de aquí. -La voz le salió ronca por todo el llanto, ignoró con ahínco la mirada burlona de él.

-La primera vez te las arreglaste muy bien.

-¡Pero es que no es lo mismo! -Enrojeció mirando que parte del ropaje masculino estaba entreabierto, mostrando parte de la pálida piel. Desviando la mirada, notó que parte de la manga estaba manchada con sangre y que éste no portaba su armadura. -¿Estás herido? -Se levantó y por instinto fue directa a despojarle de la ropa y curarle las heridas. Tal y como hacía con Inuyasha.

Él se reacomodó la ropa y se alejó de las pequeñas manos femeninas. -No es nada, que te importe. Provocando que frunciera el ceño.

-¡No seas terco!

-Soy un demonio, mis heridas se curaran solas. -Inspiró con fuerza y le miró furiosa. Lo tomó por los bordes de la ropa, jaloneando con fuerza de ellos. -¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Asquerosa humana!

Y entonces ocurrió otra cosa que no estaba planeada, ni menos pensada, por Kagome. El dulce olor de las rosas los rodearon y trastabillaron el paso, cayendo de bruces a duras penas en el almohadón donde estuvo llorando Kagome. Se encontró estampada en el pecho duro del Lord de las tierras del oeste, jadeó de dolor y se acomodó a horcadas, aprovechando la distracción que la caída provocó, para jalonear de nuevo la prenda y descubrir el hombro de él. Piel nívea, marcada levemente por músculos y sangre seca en ese ancho hombro, fue lo que encontró.

Parpadeó confundida, pasando los dedos por allí, tratando de palpar alguna herida abierta pero no lo encontró. La mano de Sesshomaru la detuvo con fuerza, y se vio atrapada por su mirada que parecía taladrarla.

-Estúpida humana, te dije que no era de importancia.

El corazón le comenzó a latir en los oídos, las imágenes de ellos juntos le comenzaron a bailar en la cabeza. La piel se le puso de gallina sintiendo la comprometedora posición bajo sus muslos. Carraspeó, incómoda, para intentar liberarse más no obstante sintió las manos masculinas cernirse en su cintura. Se mordió los labios, observando el cambio en el severo rostro frente a ella que se había acercado más al medio incorporarse él.

-¿Qué… qué haces? -Tartamudeó estremecida, observando aquel brillo que vio en las imágenes. Oro contra chocolate.

-Cállate.

Listo. Sin pedirle permiso, sin ningún indicio, mucho menos ternura, colisionó sus bocas. No fue nada sutil pero sintió una revolución dentro suyo, y a pesar de todo, la boca del hermano de quien se suponía era el amor de su vida tenía el sabor más increíble que ella probara nunca. Ni los besos de Inuyasha la hicieron sentirse igual. No se resistió, seducida por el calor de sus besos y de sus manos en su cintura, enredó las propias en el cabello plata.

Algo hizo 'clic'.

Parecía estar tan mal pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Abrió lentamente los ojos, inconsciente de cuando fue que los cerró, se separó temblando y cubrió su boca con su mano. Se levantó, prácticamente arrancándose de las manos que le aferraban, para correr.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Susurró con la voz ahogada, mirándolo desde su posición sintiendo aún las piernas hechas gelatina. Él se levantó con toda la majestuosidad que tenía, o tal vez sólo era su imaginación, acercándose lentamente. Ya se sentía mareada con el sonido de sus latidos taladrándole la cabeza. -D-Detente.

Antes de si quiera estar a dos pasos cerca, la morena salió disparada por el largo pasillo, de vuelta a su cuarto.

Sobra decir que ése día, Kagome no pudo dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se le heló la sangre. Esta vez nada tenía que ver con el dueño del castillo, sino con las noticias que llegaron a la llegada de él.

En efecto si hubo una batalla con Naraku en su ausencia, que se prolongó lo suficiente como para mermar a un pequeño pueblo. Escuchó rumores de que sus amigos estaban gravemente heridos. También que Naraku no salió tan bien parado, y que posiblemente tardaría un mes en recuperarse.

Al final, Ruri se dejó convencer de que verdaderamente necesitaba ir al pozo, y la guió, con la condición de que volvería. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar insultar a todo lo conocido y le sonrió lo más natural posible.

Podría tratar de ignorar. Tratar. Tenía que ser sincera y admitir que no lo lograría, que su corazón estaba decidido a acelerarse, que sus labios seguían calientes y sus mejillas rojas. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ellos deberían estar ahí.

Apretó la tira de su carcaj en el puño, suspirando. Ella había estado evitando el momento de reencontrarse, ahora ni siquiera sabía que encontraría. Era lo más terrorífico, quizás.

Apresuró el paso al ver la primera casita. Ignoró el creciente enfado al ser confundida con Kikyo, ignoró, también, a los aldeanos que intentaban hacerle platica. A cada paso se sentía más fría, de pura expectación. La anciana Kaede salió a su encuentro, sorprendida sobremanera de verla allí.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Cómo están ellos? -Carraspeó, incómoda, desviando la mirada. Vio a la mujer hacerle una seña con la cabeza, señalando una de las cabañas más cercana.

-Están mejor, pero no es muy lindo verlos. -Advirtió severa. -Se han llevado una gran parte de daños. No quiero ser indiscreta, Kagome, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Bueno… yo… -Y de nuevo, los ojos le escocían. Se hastió de sí misma y su recién adquirida facilidad para soltar lágrimas. -Lo siento, de verdad. -Una lágrima se deslizó y la mirada de la mayor se suavizó.

-A mí no me tienes que explicar nada, mi niña. Pero ellos te han estado esperando. Anda, ve. -Le tendió la mano, y ella le cedió el carcaj. Se alisó la ropa, con nerviosismo, antes de decidirse finalmente ir hacía allí.

Al fin de cuentas, todo parecía irse en picada de mal en peor.

Se le cerró la garganta de ver a Sango, su adorada amiga, con todo el torso vendado y mitad del rostro hinchado. Tenía el labio partido y monstruosamente inflamado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero una coloración verde se ceñía en ellos. Sin embargo dormía plácidamente. El monje, dormitando también, lucía más sano que la joven exterminadora. Si bien tenía parte del rostro, con la cabeza incluida, la venda comenzaba a pintarse rojiza, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado igual e incluso atado firmemente contra su cuerpo. Justo a nivel de la rodilla, tenía una especie de torniquete y más sangre alrededor. Muchas costras se arremolinaban alrededor de su cuello, y su mano derecha estaba algo amoratada. Shippo no dormía, pero simplemente miraba el techo, frunciendo el ceño y temblando con la boca apretada. Kagome supuso que estaba aguantando el dolor.

Se acercó temblorosa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, acercándose al pequeñín. Éste la miró cuando estaban a un paso de distancia, y su rostro se descompuso. Lentamente se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, balbuceando su nombre, comenzó a llorar antes de aventársele encima. No resistió mucho, ella se permitió llorar abrazándolo delicadamente, pues a pesar de todo sabía que estaba herido aunque no veía las vendas.

-¡Yo sabía que volverías! -Hipó contra su cuello y Kagome lo apretó un poco más contra ella.

-Perdóname. -Susurró de vuelta, lo separó un poco y forzó una sonrisa cuando los grandes ojos infantiles la enfocaron en medio del llanto. Le limpió las lágrimas, manteniendo la sonrisa tranquila. -Has sido muy valiente.

Shippo le relató a grandes rasgos parte de la batalla, pues Inuyasha lo mandó a esconderse pues ya estaba herido y no servía de gran cosa con ellos. Kagura y Hakudoshi finalmente se habían separado de Naraku, pero habían muerto en batalla. La sorpresa más grande fue la completa entrega de ambos, que sabían que a pesar de todo parte de Naraku residía en ellos. Sesshomaru intentó salvarlos con colmillo sagrado, un acto aún más impactante, pero no se lo permitieron. Mejor dicho, Naraku lo atacó a traición por el hombro. Shippo se estremeció detallándome la gravedad de aquella herida, y ella se sonrojó recordando su cuerpo. Luego, continuó diciendo que Kikyo había sido rota. El corazón le pareció detenerse con aquello.

-¿Muerta dices?

-Sí, dijeron que para salvarla eran necesarias demasiadas almas. No era posible juntarlas a tiempo. -No podía calmarse con esto, lo primero que pensó era en lo devastado que estaría Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Ha estado yendo y viniendo, pero él tampoco está muy bien. -Se limpió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Kagome le revolvió el pelo, cada vez más inquieta.

-Bien, creo que sería mejor que durmieras con Sango y Miroku. Yo buscaré a Inuyasha. -El pequeño asintió brevemente, Kagome lo bajó con cuidado y se marchó.

* * *

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, le vio mirando pensativo hacia el árbol sagrado. Tardó bastante en decidirse acercarse y cuando lo hizo le permitió al muchacho aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

No le sorprendió sentir las lágrimas calientes mojar su cuello, le sorprendió que la recibiera bien. Le acarició los largos cabellos, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Lentamente se fueron deslizando, quedando sentados en las raíces del árbol. No le incomodó cuando él se quedó dormido en su pecho, de hecho hasta se alegró un poco de sentir su calor. Hacía tanto no se sentía cerca de él, y hacía tan poco tiempo había comenzado a dejar de importarle.

La tarde comenzaba a pintar de naranja, comenzaba a ser algo de frío pero ella se sentía algo pegajosa. Se movió un poco contra el árbol para descansar la espalda en él, miró con tristeza la cabeza de Inuyasha en sus rodillas. Acarició sus cabellos hasta el hastío, incluso las orejitas que tanto le gustaban, y él se lo permitió. Acarició, después, su rostro con ternura, buscando calmar el dolor en su corazón. Porque, aunque le pesara, sabía que aquella mujer de barro era el amor de la vida del híbrido. Porque incluso ella llegó a sentir ese pesar, creyendo que podría perderlo en algún momento, sintiéndose aterrada en cada batalla.

-¿Kagome…? -Le escuchó suspirar su nombre, sonrió con tristeza sin dejar de hacer círculos en el espacio que había entre sus orejas.

-¿Uhm?

-Por favor, no te vayas nunca.

-Te lo había prometido una vez ya, pero te lo diré de nuevo. Mientras tú me quieras a tu lado, yo me quedaré aquí. Siempre. -Miró el cielo ya cada vez más oscuro, él se incorporó y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Kagome entornó los ojos, entumecida al ver aquella desolada mirada.

-¿Bajo cualquier circunstancia?

-Sí. -Entonces Inuyasha la besó.

No se alejó, no lo empujó, no hizo nada. Permitió que él la besara suavemente, tanteando aquel terreno, apenas cómo una caricia. Sabía que él necesitaba una reafirmación y aunque, internamente, sabía que estaba siendo su plato de segunda mesa.

Eso era lo correcto. Ese era el orden natural de las cosas. El hecho de que no sintiera nada más que el calor de su boca sobre la propia, no significaba nada. El hecho de sentir un vacio en el corazón, de sentirse traidora a algo que era simplemente absurdo, no era nada. Es que fueron demasiadas emociones, se dijo sosteniendo una mano contra la mejilla masculina y comenzando a responder con dulzura el beso, es sólo eso.

Cuando se separaron le sonrió a Inuyasha. Él tenía el semblante herido pero lentamente se fue relajando, hundió luego el rostro en su cuello sintiendo el aroma tan salvaje de él. Se tranquilizó poco a poco.

-Gracias. -Le escuchó decir, con el tono más suave que le ha oído nunca. Y se sintió bien.

* * *

Tardaron un rato más en volver a la normalidad. Regresó por unas horas a su época a por medicinas y ciertos neceseres, Inuyasha la acompañó en todo momento, e incluso notó un par de sonrojos repentinos. Le sonrió cómo siempre, porque no debía cambiar nada.

No les dijo nada de que estuvo en el castillo de Sesshomaru. No les dijo que prometió volver. Mucho menos que se besaron…

El beso.

Kagome aprovechó aquel primer día de retomado el camino para sugerir ir a las aguas termales. Todos accedieron pues era algo que necesitaban sus cuerpos. Les sonrió a todos, entusiasta, pues parecía mejorar el ánimo. Y al llegar, ofreció que primero lo hicieran los varones, en lo que Sango y ella preparaban algo de comer. No contó con el tímido beso en la frente que le dio Inuyasha, ni que lo hiciera delante de sus amigos.

Sango ahogó una risita pícara una vez estuvieron solas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué? -Parpadeó fingiendo confusión, a la par que prendía fuego a un fogata.

-Ustedes dos se han estado mirando, y el beso de ahorita, y eso de caminar de la mano. -La miró con ojos soñadores. Kagome los miró fijamente, sonriendo aliviada de notarlos sanos. Claro que la castaña malentendió su sonrisa. -¡Ya era hora! -Farfulló feliz, abrazándola fugazmente.

-No logro entender bien que pasa, pero gracias. -Rió algo avergonzada, con una gota de sudor frío resbalándole en la nuca.

-Sólo nos falta acabar con Naraku. -La vio sentarse en un tronco cercano, moviendo el pie en círculos. -A veces parece estar tan cerca, tan fácil y luego… luego algo sale mal.

-Bueno, simplemente aún no es el momento. -Dijo sin mirarla, vertiendo agua embotellada en una cacerola. -Pero, estoy segura de que cuando llegue, estaremos preparados y juntos para enfrentarlo. ¿No?

-Uhm, sí.

Cocinó una sopa de miso, añadiendo fideos. Comieron un poco antes de que regresaran los chicos, Kagome le obsequió a Kirara un premio para felinos. Esperaba de todo corazón que esa racha de negro pesimismo y melancolía sólo fuera la señal de que pronto acabarían con aquello. Que la muerte de Kikyo, que significaba tanto dolor y malos recuerdos, fuera el inicio de aquello. Después de comer, arregló uno de sus uniformes para cuando los chicos regresaran.

Era relajante volver a estar con ellos. No había estado tan separada de sus amigos, no por tanto tiempo.

Aprovechó bastante el baño en las aguas termales. Pensó mucho en lo que había pasado con ella, más que nada en el beso. Se tocaba constantemente los labios, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el calor, el sabor y lo que sintió. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban tanto frente a los propios. Y, por si fuera poco, podía sentir en su cuerpo la estela caliente de sus manos.

Se hundió por completo en el agua. Al salir, peinó sus cabellos con los dedos.

"_Pero, ¿qué pasaría si es verdad?"_ miró fijamente el agua, viendo el reflejo de la luna en ella. Era igual a la de la frente de Sesshomaru. Muy dentro de ella, estaba aceptando que lo que sintió en aquel beso era real, estaba aceptando que no era tan imposible sentir algo por ese terco demonio. Y en realidad algún motivo tendría aquel espíritu para atacarla tan directamente cómo lo hizo, aún no podía discernir por qué, para qué. " ¿_Qué pasaría si realmente es mi destino amarlo?_" Era tan raro pensarlo, tan difícil asimilarlo…

Todo era demasiado complicado, pero la sonrisa que le nacía en los labios era sincera.

Salieron del agua entre risas a vestirse. Con aquello, ya deberían haber levantado un campamento.

-¿Hueles eso? -Preguntó Sango, deteniendo su labor de atarse el cinto.

-¿Oler qué? -Se quedó quieta mirándola con curiosidad. La castaña se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa floja bailándole en los labios. Lo llegó de lleno el olor dulzón, la carne se le puso de gallina al reconocerlo. -Oh, esto… ¿Sango, podrías adelantarte? Tengo que hacer algo. -Le sonrió de vuelta, nerviosa. Vio a la exterminadora asentir, marchándose poco después.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó el rastro del aroma con el corazón a mil, a cada paso que daba lo sentía más intenso. Se iba alejando cada vez más de las aguas, a cada paso más lejos del campamento. Frunció el ceño sin darse por vencida, con la certeza de saber que para algo la estaba guiando aquella entidad. Internamente deseando que no fuera algo muy tardado, no deseaba que los chicos (léase: Inuyasha) la fueran a buscar.

Olvidó respirar cuando vio al imponente lord demonio mirándola con un rostro impasible, pero extrañamente relajado. Muy distinto a la cara fría que ponía que helaba los huesos, diferente al rostro que vio cuando la besó, y sin duda casi tan hermoso cómo en las imágenes que traía frescas en el corazón.

-Viniste por las rosas. -Se lamió los labios, desviando la mirada pues no quería demostrar que le afectaba la voz ronca de él. Le maldijo porque aquella mueca de arrogancia que comenzaba a destilar le decía que él sabría algo de lo que pasaba, porque se lo afirmó.

-¿Cómo lo…? -Bufó cruzándose de brazos sin terminar la pregunta, mirándolo con reto a través del flequillo. Él arqueó la ceja a la par que le dirigió la mirada más insultante que le habían dado jamás. -¿Qué sabes tú? Porque me niego a creer que sueltas comentarios y esperas atinarle a la verdad.

-Supongo que todavía lo sientes.

-¿Sentir qué? A estas horas, lo único que siento es frío.

-Humana estúpida, sabes de lo que hablo. -La mirada de hielo volvió a los ojos masculinos. Kagome no se amedrentó, pero bajó la guardia y su mirada se suavizó lo suficiente para volver a verse dulce.

-Créeme, me gustaría no saberlo. -Descruzó los brazos, acercándosele. -Además, creo haberte dicho que tengo nombre.

-No me rebajaré a tratarte cómo si valieras algo, humana.

-Te has rebajado, oh sí que lo has hecho. -Sonrió burlona, acercándose más. -Has besado a esta humana. -Estaban ya a un palmo de distancia, a Kagome el corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho pero lo ignoró, así como también ignoró el hecho de que sentía el rostro arder y el aroma masculino la comenzaba a perturbar.

-Tenía que comprobar algo.

-Ya, claro.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, escrutándose. De nuevo no llevaba la armadura y por algún motivo se le encogió el estómago. No era deseo, era preocupación. Le agobió la intensidad con la que tuvo miedo de que le atacaran y estuviese él sin armadura. Se abrazó a sí misma.

-Bueno, tengo que volver. Pero ha sido un placer hablar con usted, _mi lord_. -Remarcó con sarcasmo, haciendo una reverencia, antes de volverse por donde había llegado sin comprender que había pasado allí. Sin comprender porque mantenía esa sonrisa, ni por qué estaba tan feliz de haberlo visto.

* * *

**N.A: **¡Al fin! Al fin pude hacer este capítulo. Sí, lo sé, la cara se me cae de vergüenza, deberían golpearme pero yo sé que son personitas muy lindas y amorosas… *tragando duro*. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tienen ya una pista de quién es el espíritu que acosa a Kagome? ¿No o sí? De ser sí, ¿quién? Jojojo, el hecho de que haya matado a Kikyo es necesario (y delicioso xD, no me cae bien pero en fin .-.) por motivos que ya mostré.

Por otra parte, sé que les debo una gran disculpa *poniéndose de rodillas* ¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEENTOOOOOOO! Yo misma siempre me ando quejando de autores que no actualizan pronto y no tengo rostro para hacerlo, y casi a dos años de haberla actualizado me 'digno' a aparecer U.U Realmente les agradezco por leerla porque sé que soy un desastre y más drámatica que nada. Y hay bastantes personas a las que sé que he dejado colgadas y les pido también disculpas *suspiro* pero soy un desastre pero uno lindo ;D (?) lo sé, la comedia no me va xD

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A ***_tambores_***: azulldecullen, MonsterKltz, nathy, Natsuki Hikari, damalunaely, YUKINORYU18, shinigamipam, ChiseGigi, Srita Pattinson, MaJoSaMe, mar 90, Miss Sixty Cullen y Chovitap. POR SER LAS QUE COMENTARON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ^^ Y porque sé lo olvidadiza que soy y es posible que no les haya contestado a algunas, pero que sepan que sus comentarios me hicieron la mar de feliz y (sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que tardé) me impulsaron a terminarlo. **

**Sí, soy muy cursi y admito que cada comentario es mi dopamina. **Literalmente parezco drogada leyéndolos, con sonrisa idiota incluida xD

También se darán (o se habrán, depende) dado cuenta de que suelo actualizar en la madrugada (horario de México). Y pues este es un regalo para mí misma, pues estoy a *mira el calendario de la lap* oficialmente tres días de mi cumple, ¡yay! Al fin seré Seventeen Forever... (WTF xD)

En fin, ¿qué tal? Espero les haya gustado ^^

Besos:

**Ángel.**


End file.
